Perte de mémoire
by Albatrosdu29
Summary: Suite à un accident, Deeks perd la mémoire, ce qui force Kensi à se poser des questions face aux sentiments qu'elle éprouve à l'égard de l'agent de liaison.


Voila, je vous présente ma première histoire. Celle-ci étant la première que j'écrit, je pense avoir fait quelques erreurs.

L'histoire est à moi mais pas les personnages.

L'histoire débute normalement jusqu'à un accident, Deeks perd la mémoire ce qui force Kensi à se poser des questions face aux sentiments qu'elle éprouve à l'égard de l'agent de liaison.

Petite incrustation du passage où Deeks fait semblant d'avoir perdu la mémoire(2x17), j'ai juste modifiée la fin.

Sinon,** Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

_**Perte de mémoire**_

C'était une journée comme les autres à Los Angeles, avec du beau temps. L'OPS était calme. Sam et Callen arrivait comme tout les jours à l'heure.

-Sam, ca te dirais un petit café? Demanda Callen.

-Volontiers G, merci. Dit, tu ne trouves pas ca bizarre que Kensi soit en retard, Deeks c'est normal mais Kensi.

-Bonne question, ils ont dût rester sous la couette, ironisa Callen.

Une discussion se fit alors entendre dans les couloirs.

-Pou une fois que j'étais prêt à l'heure, tu aurais pu avoir la décence de venir me chercher toi aussi à l'heure, dit Deeks.

-Et je m'en excuse, je me suis couché tard hier et je n'est pas vu l'heure. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? demanda alors Kensi.

-Non, laisse tomber, on a tous le droit à une panne de réveil. Sam, Callen, dit Deeks en arrivant aux bureaux.

-Alors comment vont nos tourtereaux ? dit Callen en rigolant.

-Moi ca va, j'aurai pu arriver pour une fois à l'heure si MA TOURTERELLE n'était pas venu me chercher en retard, dit Deeks avec humour. Ouch, sérieusement.

Kensi venait de lui donner un coup dans son épaule.

-T'étais obligé de rajouter tourterelle dans ta phrase ? demanda Kensi agacé par le ton de son partenaire.

Callen, Sam et Deeks se mirent à rigoler tellement la réaction de la femme du groupe étant prévisible car c'est ce qui se passé si Deeks la cherchait. Ils se mirent à travailler puis une heure après, Eric vint les chercher en sifflant.

-Tout le monde sur le pont, et vite nous avons une affaire, dit-il rapidement avant de repartir vers la salle informatique de l'OPS.

Un marine avait été tué sur la jetée Santa Monica, il s'agissait d'un marine qui travailler sur un projet secret et qui avait été tué car il avait accès à des informations top secrètes. On l'avait menacé mais il avait préféré mourir. Le tueur avait été vite retrouvé. L'affaire se déroula très bien, jusqu'au moment où il devait aller interpeller le meurtrier.

-L'adresse est sur vos téléphones, dit Nell.

-Ok, on y va, s'empressa de dire Callen sur le chemin vers les voitures.

En 15 minutes, ils arrivèrent sur les lieux. Tout était calme jusqu'à l'entente de crissement de pneus.

-Eh mince, il s'enfuit, cria Kensi en repartant vers la voiture.

Une course-poursuite s'engagea alors entre la voiture du suspect et les deux voitures des agents du NCIS qui dura environ 5 minutes.

-Je la sens mal cette course-poursuite, dit Deeks surpris quelle dure aussi longtemps.

-T'inquiètes pas, nous arriverons en un seul morceau, répondit Kensi. Je suis plus inquiète pour ma voit…

La voiture de Kensi fut alors heurtée à droite par une autre voiture. Kensi fut à peine touché tandis que Deeks qui était du côté droit fut pleinement touché à la poitrine et à la tête.

-Deeks? Demanda Kensi remarquant qu'il saignait beaucoup.

-Désolé, ne t'en veux pas princesse, répondit Deeks alors que sa voix s'affaiblissait.

-Deeks ? Deeks !? Reste avec moi, s'exclama-t-elle alors que le jeune homme venait de perdre connaissance. Deeks, je…

-Kensi, ca va ? demanda Sam inquiet.

-Moi ca va mais Deeks…vient de perdre connaissance, dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

-T'inquiètes pas Kensi, une ambulance arrive, dit Callen tout en prenant Kensi dans les bras tandis que Sam sortait tout doucement Deeks de la voiture et le posait à terre.

2 minutes plus tard, l'ambulance arriva et prit Deeks et sa partenaire, direction l'hôpital central de Los Angeles. Deeks fut emmené d'urgence au bloc alors que Kensi ne fut qu'auscultée par un médecin. Après un rapide passage aux toilettes pour se débarbouiller le visage, Kensi s'installa dans la salle d'attente avec les autres membres de l'équipe ayant arrêté leurs activités dans l'attente de nouvelles de l'agent de liaison. Kensi prit alors la parole pour mettre fin au silence qui devenait pesant.

-J'aurais dû faire plus attention lors de la course-poursuite, c'est de ma faute si il est au bloc.

-Ne dis pas ca Kensi, c'est les risques du métier, dit Sam pour tenter de la réconforter. Je suis sûr que quand il se réveillera, il te pardonnera tout de suite.

A ce moment même, le chirurgien qui avait opéré Deeks arriva et vit tout le monde se lever.

-M. Deeks s'en est sorti de justesse, je ne vous le cache pas, mais il devrait se réveiller d'ic jours grands max. Il a 2 côtes cassées et une commotion cérébrale de moyenne importance.

-Merci Docteur, répondirent alors toute l'équipe.

-Docteur, est-ce que je peux aller le voir ? demanda alors Kensi.

-Bien sûr, dès qu'il sera installé, une infirmière viendra vous chercher. Sur ce, j'ai du travail, je vous laisse.

Le chirurgien partit. Callen vient alors la réconforter.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que Deeks était un battant.

Voyant que cela ne faisait pas changer l'expression qu'avait Kensi, l'équipe décida de laisser la femme tranquille et partit à l'OPS pour finirent leurs rapports. Quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière vint la chercher et l'emmena devant la chambre où l'agent de liaison avait été placé. Elle hésita puis rentra dans la chambre tout doucement comme si elle ne voulait pas réveiller son partenaire profondément endormi. Une nuit passa et peu de temps avant midi alors qu'elle regardait l'un de ses magazines, elle se mit à repenser aux moments drôles qu'il y avait eu entre eux durant ces deux ans passés entre coéquipiers. Elle prit alors la main du beau blond aux yeux bleus et commença un long monologue tout en caressant ses cheveux blonds.

-Deeks, il faut que tu te réveilles, fais le au moins pour moi. Durant ces semaines passés avec toi, je me suis beaucoup amusé, tu m'as beaucoup fait rire. Je n'est pas envie d'un autre partenaire, je te veux toi comme tu es, souriant, charmeur, clown mais aussi mignon. Comment je ferais mes missions sous-couvertures sans toi? Deeks, reviens, s'il-te-plaît, finit-elle avant d'aller l'embrasser sur le front et de se rassoir.

2 heures plus tard, alors qu'elle commençait à se rendormir, elle sentit une pression sur la main qu'elle avait laissée dans celle du jeune homme.

-Est-ce que je suis mort ?,… parce que j'ai l'impression que je devrais être mort, dit-il d'une voix rauque et faible.

-Salut toi, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ca, répondit Kensi souriante de retrouver son partenaire enfin réveiller.

-Est-ce que je vous connais?

-Deeks, dit Kensi surprise.

-Vous êtes mon infirmière ?

-C'est pas drôle Deeks, s'exclama-t-elle un peu choquée.

-Je m'appelle Deeks, c'est vrai ? fit Deeks s'apercevant qu'il avait perdu la mémoire.

-Deeks, c'est moi, Kensi, ta partenaire. Tu te souviens de moi ?

-Vous vous appelez Kensi, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître, je vous connais ? finit par redemander Deeks perdu dans ses pensées.

Kensi, sous le choc de cette annonce prétexta vouloir aller aux toilettes et s'éclipsa pour téléphoner à Callen.

-Callen.

-Oui Kensi, ca va ?

Il y a un problème avec Deeks, s'exprima-t-elle.

-Il y a eu des complications pour lui? demanda Callen entendant la voix qu'avait Kensi.

-Non, ca va, il va bien, il est réveillé. Il a juste…perdu la mémoire, finit par dire Kensi. C'est de ma faute.

-J'arrive tout de suite avec Sam, peut-être que la présence de plusieurs connaissances lui fera revenir la mémoire.

-OH ! J'ai une idée moi aussi, je vais allez chez lui récupérer des affaires personnelles, ca pourrait nous aider.

-Ok, on se retrouve après auprès de Deeks pour tenter ces méthodes

-D'accord, à toute à l'heure, dit Kensi déjà sur le départ pour l'appartement de l'agent de liaison.

Arrivée à l'appartement de Deeks, elle entra grâce au double des clés que lui avait donné Deeks en cas de problème. Elle récupéra alors des photos de lui avec l'équipe, avec Kensi et de lui et Monty, son chien. Puis se décida à repartir vers l'hôpital. Kensi arriva en même temps que Sam et Callen.

-Allez, il faut essayer de lui faire retrouver la mémoire, dit Kensi.

-Salut Deeks, comment ca va ?

-Bien, à part dans ma tête, je sais que je devrais vous connaître mais je n'est plus cette information ici, répondit Deeks en pointant sa tête. Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, moi c'est Callen et lui c'est Sam.

-J'ai emmener des photos que j'ai trouver chez toi, elles te diront peut-être quelque chose, dit Kensi en donnant les photos à Deeks.

Deeks prit les photos que Kensi lui donna et les feuilleta.

-Désolé, je vois très bien que je devrais vous connaître et que…attendez, il n'y aurait pas quelque chose entre nous, dit-il en regardant Kensi.

Kensi se mit alors à rigoler lorsque Deeks lui montra la photo les montrant en couple lors de leur mission sous-couverture.

-Non, nous sommes justes partenaires, cette photo a été prise lors d'une mission sous-couverture.

-Ah, ok, dit-il un peu déçu de la réponse de la jeune femme.

Deeks continua alors à feuilleter les images et s'arrêta sur une photo.

-Eh, mais c'est mon chien Monty, je me souviens de lui, c'est une bonne nouvelle, dite ?

Callen et Sam étaient alors partagés entre joie qu'il se souvienne de quelque chose et désespoir qu'il est oublié ses collègues de travail et notamment Kensi, sa partenaire. La jeune femme partie vers la sortie dépité et alla à la recherche du docteur en charge de Deeks pour lui poser des questions.

-Docteur, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr, Mlle Blye, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ? demanda-t-il.

-Eh bah, Deeks se souvient de son chien, Monty, mais pas de moi, ni de l'équipe, est-ce normal ?

-Ah, je vois, je vous explique, dans certains cas d'amnésie après un accident, le patient peut « supprimer des données » de sa mémoire comme un ordinateur. Il a donc supprimé les souvenirs des personnes avec qui il été lors de l'accident et celle qui été pas loin. Il vous a supprimé de sa mémoire pour éviter de souffrir à l'idée de perdre quelqu'un qui lui est cher comme vous en tant que partenaire et amie par exemple, expliqua alors le docteur.

Kensi fut alors un peu surprise, Deeks l'avait oublié pour éviter de souffrir à l'idée de la perdre. Elle repartit alors dans la chambre de l'agent de liaison et expliqua alors la situation à Callen et Sam.

-Bon, maintenant que l'on sait pourquoi il ne se souvient plus de rien, il nous faut trouver un moyen de le lui rendre la mémoire, s'exclama l'ancien Navy Seal.

Ils se mirent alors à réfléchir et après 15 minutes, Kensi se leva :

-J'ai une idée, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle partit alors en direction de son partenaire et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

-Eh mais t'es folle, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-Quand tu m'énervais, je te donnais un coup dans l'épaule. Alors tu te souviens de moi ? demanda-t-elle espérant une réponse positive de la part du jeune homme.

-Attends,…Malheureusement non,…Désolé, dit le jeune homme sentant la peine que cela faisait à sa partenaire.

-Non, ca va. Kensi partit alors s'assoir sur le fauteuil de la chambre d'hôpital.

-Bon, nous allons y aller, tiens nous au courant Kens', dit Callen.

Trois jours passèrent et Deeks n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire ce qui commençait à se voir sur le visage de Kensi. Alors que Deeks dormait profondément, elle repensa alors à l'un des meilleurs moments qu'elle avait passé avec le jeune homme blond, lorsqu'ils étaient sous-couverture en tant que Justin et Mélissa, un jeune couple marié. Elle ne l'avait pas avoué tout comme son partenaire mais elle s'était beaucoup amusé. Elle se souvint du moment quand elle voyait Deeks qui fronçait du nez quand il dormait paisiblement; lorsqu'ils avaient évoqué leur première rencontre et que les deux avaient décrit parfaitement ce que portait l'autre ce jour-là où encore quand elle l'avait embrassé pour faire une diversion. Sans oublier la discussion qu'ils avaient eu après la mort de l'agent russe. Et si c'était plus que de l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux, si leur « truc » n'était pas une amitié profonde mais plutôt de l'amour et qu'ils se le cachaient depuis longtemps. Mais elle ne voulait pas d'un autre homme dans sa vie, elle ne voulait pas le perdre comme ca avait été le cas avec son père ou son ex-fiancé Jack. Mais si Deeks était différent de part ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Il riait toujours, malgré la situation, même si il était menacé par une arme. Ou alors lorsqu'il y avait de la tension dans l'air, il essayait toujours de détendre la situation en utilisant l'humour. Et si c'était ce que Kensi avait besoin ? D'une personne qui l'aide à n'importe qu'elle moment, même si elle dit qu'elle va bien. Une personne qui sait si elle se sent bien ou pas. Une personne comme Deeks. Après cette longue réflexion, elle se rendit compte, elle aimait Deeks mais elle se le cachait à elle-même depuis longtemps. Kensi prit alors la main de Deeks et après avoir une grande respiration, commença à parler.

-Je t'aime Deeks, je me le cachais mais depuis le premier jour, je me doutais qu'il y aurait plus qu'une amitié profonde entre nous. J'ai enfin réussi à mettre un mot sur notre « truc », c'est de l'amour. J'espère que tu partages les mêmes sentiments envers moi. Je t'aime Deeks, je t'aime comme je n'est jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que toi avant.

La jeune brune se leva alors et tout en serrant un peu plus la main de son partenaire, elle l'embrassa su les lèvres. Le jeune homme eu alors un sursaut puis sourit. Kensi pensa alors l'avoir réveiller puis elle remarqua sur le moniteur que le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme était lent, il dormait toujours profondément. Ce qui la fit sourire du fait que l'agent de liaison avait sourit.

Le lendemain, Deeks se réveilla sans aucune idée de ce qui c'était passée la nuit d'avant ce qui démoralisa Kensi pensant qu'il ne retrouverait jamais la mémoire. Tout comme à son habitude depuis son grand réveil, Deeks posait des questions sur sa vie et sur son travail. 2 heures passèrent, quand tout à coups, il se souvint d'un détail de sa nuit de sommeil.

-Dis Fern, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé cette nuit pendant mon sommeil ?

-De quoi tu parles Deeks, je t'es pas embrassé, tu as dû rêver, dit-elle sur le coup avant de se rendre compte d'un détail de la plus haute importance. Deeks, tu m'as appelé Fern ?

-Oui, je t'appelle souvent comme ca et alors, tu vas encore me frapper ?

-Tu as retrouvé la mémoire, s'extasia-t-elle avant de lui sauter au cou tellement elle était heureuse. Tu m'avais manqué. J'ai enfin retrouvé le Deeks que je connaissais.

-T'inquiète pas princesse, je suis là maintenant, murmura Deeks tout en resserrant l'étreinte sur sa partenaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kensi se libéra de l'étreinte de son équipier et se rassit sur le fauteuil tandis que l'agent de liaison se repositionnait bien dans le lit. Ce fut suivit d'un long silence avant que Kensi ne reprenne la conversation.

-Je m'en veux terriblement de ce qui t'ai arrivé, ou de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver de pire car…

-Ne t'en veux pas Kens', c'est les risques du métier et je les connaissais.

Kensi se mit alors à pleurer tout doucement ce que remarqua le jeune blond.

-Viens là, dit-il en tapotant la place libre sur son lit.

Kensi se leva et vint se blottir contre son partenaire.

-T'aurais pu y rester, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

-Chuut, c'est fini maintenant princesse, chuchota Deeks à l'oreille de la jeune brune ce qui la calma un peu.

Kensi prit alors une grande respiration, il fallait qu'elle avoue tout pour se sentir mieux.

-Je tiens beaucoup à toi, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Pendant ton sommeil, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, sur moi, toi et nous. J'ai conscience que depuis ton arrivée, ta vie n'a pas du être facile dans l'équipe et surtout avec moi. Mais je sentais une chose, je ne savais pas ce que c'étais et j'ai essayé de l'oublier. Ca devenait de plus en plus fort jusqu'au jour de l'accident. Je me sentais mal, j'avais du mal à respirer, au début, je pensais que j'étais blessé mais je n'avais rien. C'était une blessure psychologique et non physique, j'avais peur de te perdre. Ca s'est alors confirmé à ton réveil quand tu ne t'es pas souvenu de moi. Ce n'est que cette nuit que j'ai réellement ouvert les yeux, c'est de l'amour notre « truc », je me le cachais à moi-même par peur, peur de te perdre après ce qui c'est passé avec les autres hommes qui ont été dans ma vie, peur de ta réaction. Mais je n'est plus envie, envie d'enfouir mes sentiments, d'être seule dans ma vie. Je t'aime Deeks, de tout mon cœur. Et je…

Kensi n'eue pas le temps de finir que Deeks l'embrassa durant de longues secondes.

-Je t'avoue que moi aussi, c'était la même chose, j'avais peur de m'engager. Mais maintenant, c'est fini.

Ils reprirent alors les doux baisers. Kensi n'y croyait pas, est-ce un rêve ? Non, elle pourra maintenant profiter de son homme qu'elle aime.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrêtèrent et Kensi se blottit un peu plus l'un contre son homme. Elle avait sa tête dans le cou de Deeks et une main dans ses cheveux blond, tandis que lui avait une main dans le dos de sa partenaire pour lui faire de tendres caresses.

Plusieurs heures passèrent quand Kensi se souvint d'un détail qui pourrait être plus que gênant.

-Dis, comment on va faire ?

-Faire quoi ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

-Le boulot, la vie privée, toutes les choses de la vie courante. Et il ya Hetty, elle va certainement nous séparer.

-Elle ne nous séparera pas, nous sommes d'excellents agents fédéraux je te signale. Et puis, elle doit déjà savoir que nous sommes ensembles en ce moment-même.

Ils rigolèrent alors puis se blottirent encore un peu plus pour pouvoir bien dormir.

-Je t'aime Marty Deeks, murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime Kensi Marie Blye, répondit-il.

Ils s'endormirent alors. Deux jours passèrent, Callen et Sam arrivèrent à l'hôpital voir les deux agents.

-Quoi ? demanda Deeks.

Kensi était dans ses bras en train de dormir.

-Pourquoi Kensi est à côté de toi dans le lit ? demanda Callen.

Deeks hésita à leur révéler la nouveauté dans leur relation quand il vut le visage de la jeune femme.

-Ok, j'ai compris, Kensi n'a pas le droit de réconfort avec son partenaire qu'elle à failli perdre.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on à dit, dit Sam. C'est juste qu'on est surpris de la voir dans le lit.

Deeks regarda de nouveau Kensi quand il la sentit bouger. Elle était en train de se réveiller.

-On parle de moi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Bonjour Princesse, bien dormi ?…Ouch, ca fait mal.

Deeks venait de recevoir comme à son habitude, un coup de poing à l'épaule de la part de sa partenaire.

-Je vois que ca ne changera jamais entre vous, s'exclama Sam.

Les deux jeunes agents rigolèrent à ce que Sam venait de dire car leur situation venait de changer deux jours plus tôt.

-Ca je te le fais pas dire, ironisa Kensi.

-Bon nous allons vous laisser entre amoureux. Nous avons appris que tu sortais aujourd'hui, dit Callen à l'attention de Deeks.

- Nous ne sommes pas amoureux, dirent en cœur Kensi et Deeks.

Tout le monde rigola, puis les deux agents séniors partirent à leurs occupations laissant les deux autres seuls. Les heures passèrent jusqu'à l'heure fatidique.

-T'es prêt Marty ? demanda la jeune femme.

-J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ca, dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Je suis prêt, on peut rentrer à la maison.

Kensi prit alors le sac contenant les affaires de Deeks, puis partirent en direction de la voiture de la jeune femme brune réparé depuis l'accident.

-Tu veux passer prendre à manger ? demanda Kensi.

-Je veux bien chinois si t'es d'accord.

Elle acquiesça et prit alors la direction du restaurant chinois le plus proche. 25 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez Deeks.

-Enfin chez moi, soupira Deeks.

-Moi, en tout cas, j'en pouvais plus du fauteuil de la chambre d'hôpital, s'exclama Kensi en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Deeks partit vers la cuisine pour préparer ce qu'il avait pris au restaurant puis repartit auprès de Kensi après avoir récupérer deux bières. La jeune femme avait comme à son habitude allumer la télé et mis l'émission Top Model.

-Toujours pas changé à ce que je vois, sourit le jeune blond. Ouch, elle est canon celle là.

Il fixait une grande blonde qui venait de faire son apparition quand il fut coupé par le coup de poing dans l'épaule d'une Kensi jalouse.

-Eh, je te rappelle que tu as une petite amie, Deeks.

Deeks sourit puis rajouta.

-Oui, j'ai une petite amie et c'est la plus belle du monde. Et tu dépasses largement ces filles, dit-il tout en montrant les filles de l'émission.

Il l'embrassa alors, baiser qui lui fut rendu par une Kensi souriante. Elle se blottit alors contre Deeks comme à son habitude depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles: un bras dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme et la tête dans son cou pour pouvoir humer son parfum. 1 heure passa puis Kensi commença à montrer des signes de fatigue.

-Je suis crevé.

-Moi aussi, répliqua Deeks. Attends, j'ai une idée.

Le jeune homme prit alors Kensi par-dessous les genoux et le cou.

-Ma princesse est bien installée ?

La jeune femme brune souria. Deeks transporta Kensi jusqu'à sa chambre avant de la déposer. Ils se remirent alors dans leur position préférée. Quelques minutes passèrent puis le jeune homme rompit le silence.

-Kens', tu vas trouver ca bizarre, mais dans un sens, c'est une bonne chose qu'il y ait eu cet accident, sinon on ne se serait pas avouer nos sentiments, on aurait encore tourné autour du pot et on aurait fait que souffrir un peu plus intérieurement.

-Tu as raison, mais j'ai eu peur de te perdre, murmura Kensi.

-Arrête de t'en prendre qu'à toi chérie, je vais bien. Et maintenant, on va allait de l'avant ensemble.

-Marty ?

-Oui, princesse ?

-Je t'aime, répondit-elle tout doucement avant de l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Kensi.

Deeks lui rendit alors son baiser.

Kensi et Deeks se sentaient bien, ils étaient maintenant ensembles. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, rien de pire ne pouvait leur arriver. Il restait pour eux que le meilleur à vivre.

Fin.

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous as plu. J'accepte toutes critiques constructives et suis prêt à entendre tout conseil.

A la prochaine.

Albatrosdu29


End file.
